In rail vehicles, sand-scattering devices are part of those systems that are to be assigned to vehicle-safety equipments, to the brake and drive technology. They fulfill the task of improving the friction coefficient between the vehicle wheels and the rails (during braking or accelerating the vehicle) in case of insufficient static friction.
Amounts of sand are usually defined, and/or predefined, by project-specific specification sheets of the client, which is why a separate control unit is necessary for adjusting the amounts of sand independently.
The inductive sensor serves for actual-data detection only.
From WO 2005/077679, a device for monitoring the gritting-material flow in vehicles is known, with sensors being arranged in the region of the gritting-material flow which are provided with a means evaluating the data detected. The system is connected to a display means in the driver's cabin of the vehicle.
From EP 0499 199 A2, an independently acting sand-level indicating means is known which independently detects the sand volume in the container in an optical manner by weight-difference measurement, and which then induces display of the same.
In WO 2000/071399 A1, a detector for detecting the sand level of a container, in particular a sand container, is described. An electric signal of a sensor is transmitted to a control device which is connected to a display means in the driver's cabin.
From EP 0656 529 A1, a detector for detecting the sand level in a container of a sanding apparatus is known. If a certain filling quantity is fallen short of, an alarm will be sent to the driver.
A similar apparatus is known from RU 2 283 788 C1.
All apparatuses known have failed to satisfy the requirements imposed as regards operational safety.